


A Lapful of Kittens

by madwriter223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Brothers, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel brings home some guests. Sam and Dean find it problematic. Castiel finds it fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lapful of Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my oldie but goodies. Enjoy.

Sam stared at his bed. More precisely, he stared at the Archangel sitting on his bed. To be even more precise, he stared at the Archangel sitting on his bed with a lapful of kittens. Ten, at the least.

Sam and Dean had never had a pet. Never could, in fact – a life of constant car rides and nights spent either in a graveyard or in sleazy motels just wasn't good for an animal. Especially considering its masters could just not return one day, and the pet might just starve to death, locked in a warded room.

Sam and Dean knew all that, and they accepted the state of things. Now, just how to explain all that to an Archangel?

“Gabriel?” Sam tried, for the sixth time already, to get the Archangel's attention. Said attention was not given, because Gabriel was too busy gathering the kittens into his arms and nuzzling at their soft fur. He laughed softly when several tiny tongues started licking at his face with teeny squeaky mews.

Fuck, that was so... _adorable_. And okay, the little things looked so much better after a bath and some food, but come _on_! They just couldn't keep them!

A little to the side, Castiel took another tiny step towards the bed. He had been hovering uncertainly near the sidelines since the moment Gabriel had waltzed into their motel room, the kittens trailing after him, mewing happily at being out of the rain. He had been edging closer and closer from the moment Gabriel had had the little things fed and had settled on the bed.

Now, he was almost within touching distance. Dean had an odd image of Castiel stealing one kitten for himself, but nah. Cas just wasn't sneaky enough for that. Well, that, and Gabriel would probably fry him if he tried.

Or not. Apparently the Archangel was okay with sharing, because he just grabbed one of the kittens by the scruff of its tiny neck and thrust it at the younger angel. “Here, hug a kitty.”

Castiel blinked, his eyes wide and slightly apprehensive. Nonetheless, he hesitantly wrapped one hand around the kitten's middle. He held it like that – dangling in the air – and stared at it intensely.

The kitten stared back, just as seriously.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sit the hell down, bro.”

Castiel blinked again and obeyed. Gabriel leaned closer towards him, careful not to disturb the kittens crawling all over him, and gently extracted the little creature from Castiel's grasp. He then pressed it against the younger angel's chest. Castiel automatically brought his hands up and towards the tiny body, and Gabriel arranged them so that one was cupping the kitten's bottom and the other was laying across the kitten's back.

“This is how you hold a kitten, bro.” Keeping a firm hold on his brother's wrist, Gabriel urged the hand into a slow up and down motion. “And this is how you pet a kitten.” The Archangel said gently, grinning at the awestruck angel.

“Gabriel.” Castiel breathed softly. “It is making a sound.”

Indeed, due to its comfortable position, the petting and the furnace like heat of the angel it was pressed against, the kitten had relaxed and tucked its head under the angel's chin. It snuggled close as its little chest begun to vibrate in a purr.

“That means it's happy.” Gabriel grinned ruffling Castiel's hair slightly.

Castiel stared in wonder at the soft ball of fur. “I made it happy?”

“Yep.” Gabriel grinned wider and gently set a brown kitten with black stripes atop his own head. He laughed cheerfully when the little dude begun to nuzzle and bite at his hair. Next to him, Castiel continued petting the blissed out kitten, a tiny smile playing at his lips when two other kittens climbed onto his lap.

Sam and Dean stared at their respective angels + kittens, then groaned to themselves.

Okay, maybe they could keep one. Or two.

Fuck it, they were screwed anyway.


End file.
